Alcohol
by writingrox12
Summary: Damon's drunk and she looks like Katherine. Elena's drunk and he smells like Stefan.


Title: Alcohol  
Summary: Damon is drunk and she looks like Katherine. Elena is drunk and he smells like Stefan.  
Pairing: Damon/Elena despite my better judgement.  
Rating: Strong M. Very.  
Warning: Sexsexsex. And language: Words like cunt, cock, fuck etc.

This takes place when they are in Atlanta. _Italics_ are Damon and **Bold** is Elena./

I personally find this one of the hottest pieces I've ever written. I actually had to stop and take a few deep breaths while writing it, ha. Enjoy. =D

* * *

_What beer is this? Number ten? Maybe? And this was definitely not his first shot of tequila...He doesn't know. He doesn't care. He looks over at Elena sitting on her bar stool and sees her down another shot._

_Elena. She looks so much like Katherine. It's frightening, actually. He suddenly feels the urge to touch her, so as if being pulled by some outside force, his hand reaches up and his fingers brush against her smooth cheek, feeling her soft skin underneath his. For a moment, she freezes, but then she almost leans into his touch. This pleases him greatly. Because her skin is just as soft as Katherine's was, and he wants to touch more of it. He runs his finger along her cheek and then to her neck and he watches as her eyes close and her lips part._

**She's had too much to drink. She can tell because there is one too many bar tenders standing in front of her with his back facing them, washing a glass or something. She blinks and rubs her eyes, trying to remember how much she's had to drink. 'Oh well,' she thinks, forcing another shot of tequila down her throat. It burns, but by now, she's so used to it she barely feels it. What she does feel is Damon's intense blue gaze on her, but she pretends she doesn't notice. He gets off on unnerving people, she figured that out a long time ago. But when he touches her, she freezes. It's weird. It's weird because he's Damon, and he is touching her. She wants to tell him to stop but then she gets a whiff of him and he smells like Stefan, who she misses so much even if she is angry at him. So she practically leans into his hand, wanting to smell more of the boy she misses. And then his finger moves from her cheek to her neck, which has always been a sweet spot of hers, and her eyes close and her lips part of their own accord. Another sign that she's had too much to drink.**

_He doesn't understand why he is suddenly so captivated by the way her lips part the way they do. It reminds him of Katherine. Everything she does reminds him of Katherine. But she isn't Katherine, just Katherine's doppelganger. So why...why does he lean forward the way he does? Why does he rest his head against her shoulder and inhale her scent? She doesn't smell like Katherine. And he is about to pull away when his hand slips and brushes against her soft, brown hair. The brown hair that is the exact same shade as Katherine's. And it is just as soft as Katherine's too, and God, he misses the way it used to feel when he ran his fingers through it. So he does it again and every nerve in his body comes to life with the familiarity and his eyes close tight. He puts his chin on her shoulder, his forehead against her cheek, as his hand rests against her back, a fist full of hair. Soft, brown, Katherine hair._

**She knows that he shouldn't be touching her like this. It's intimate, and Stefan wouldn't like it at all. Stefan. Stefan was a liar. Stefan told her he'd never lie, but he did. She looked like Katherine. Before she can process the necessary functions to stand up and walk away, he is leaning towards her, his head resting against her shoulder. And all she can smell is Stefan. She needs to remember to ask them if vampires all smell the same, or if it's just the Salvatore brothers. He is going to move away, she thinks for a second, but then his hand slips and he suddenly freezes as if his life depends on it. She opens her eyes, half to clear her head, and half to see what is wrong, but then he is simply running his fingers through her long, brown hair, from the base of her neck, to the bottom. And he seems to tense when he does this, and she doesn't know why, but suddenly his forehead his pressed against her cheek and she can feel the gentle pull of her hair and she wonders if he is holding it there for a reason. She breathes in through her nose, trying to gather courage to tell him to get the fuck off of her, but she smells him again and he smells like Stefan some more. Stefan the liar. Stefan the liar...that she misses. But that she thoroughly wants to piss off for lying. So she closes her eyes and turns towards Damon and presses her lips against his forehead. **

_He wonders if she wants him to get away from her, and he distantly hopes she doesn't. Being this close to her reminds him of Katherine and he doesn't want to lose that, not now, not ever. He understands for the first time why Stefan is always so damn protective of this girl. It's almost like being with Katherine again. If you just transport yourself back and try not to breathe through your nose, it's like you're with Katherine. He makes a mental note to ask Stefan if that's what it is- if she's just another Katherine. The bastard. Suddenly, she's turning her head towards him and he expects a variation of the words 'Get off of me.' or 'What are you doing?' to come out of her mouth, but he is immediately surprised and proven wrong. Instead of scolding him, or speaking at all, she presses her sweet, soft lips against his forehead. It's so innocent. So sweet. So un-Katherine like. But why does she do it? He has to know why. But he doesn't ask. Instead, he winds his hand into her beautiful, Katherine hair and presses his lips against hers for a brief second. You could barely call it a kiss._

**The 'barely kiss' leaves her breathless. She's not sure why. And she knows she should slap him, or kick him, or at the very least stand up and move away from him. But if she concentrates hard enough, she's not actually kissing Damon. She's kissing Stefan. Stefan, who is in Mystic Falls, Virginia, worried sick about her, she's sure. He's thinking Damon will hurt her, but what he should really be concerned about is Damon kissing her. Because Damon Salvatore, she finds, is one hell of a kisser. She should ask him why he kissed her, but she doesn't. She doesn't do anything in fact. She remains perfectly still. Not because she wants to, but because she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know if she should move, or hit him, or speak. It doesn't compute. So she simply stays in that same position, his hand threaded in her hair, his other hand taking residence on her knee which just happened. She doesn't move a muscle.**

_She is completely still and it drives him crazy. She doesn't protest, or move even in the slightest, not even when his hand rests on her knee. He doesn't remember putting it there, but he figures she would have done or said something. But not a single word comes out of her pretty little mouth, and not a single muscle in her body shifts. So what does he do? What any logical, sadistic, narcissistic, crude, disrespectful vampire would do. He kisses her again. And this time, he's not fooling around. This kiss is rougher, and he prods at her soft lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Her lips feel like Katherine's and he forgets for a moment that she isn't Katherine. But she is one in the same. Stefan even thinks he has a claim on these lips, just as he did Katherine's. He closes his eyes and lets his lips linger against hers to gauge her reaction._

**'Oh my God.' she thinks when he kisses her again, only this time, it's different. This time, his lips want more and without thinking, her lips open, giving his tongue the access it was begging for. She knows she shouldn't. But she's so, so drunk...and he smells like Stefan. So she does. She kisses him back with just as much want and fervor as he is kissing her and the worst part is that she doesn't even feel bad. Because with her eyes closed and the alcohol in her system, she almost begins to think that she is back in Mystic Falls kissing Stefan, and not in Atlanta, Georgia, kissing Damon. Almost, but not quite.**

_When she kisses him back, a sound that is the combination of a sigh and a grunt escapes his throat. He wasn't expecting her to be such a good kisser. He isn't sure why, but when she kisses him back so passionately, all thoughts of Elena Gilbert being anything less than fantastic in the bedroom are pushed out of his head. His hand travels up her thigh to her hip, and then to her bar stool, which he easily yanks closer to his so that their legs are touching, the electricity between them magnifying. His tongue dances against hers and he is almost certain he hears a soft moan, but soon after the possible noise, they are interrupted._

"Hey!" a rude voice says, breaking them apart. They both look up, breathing uneven and chests rising and falling quickly. It's the bartender whose on the night shift, and he doesn't look happy. "Get a room, will ya? What kinda place do ya think this is?" he asks them, shaking his head disapprovingly.

_"Sorry." she mutters, her cheeks reddening, as she grabs her things and stands, rushing towards the door. He watches her go and then glares at the bar tender. He could kill him and not feel an ounce of regret over it. He looks around. There are too many people around, so he simply grabs his own jacket and stands, stomping out._

**She hears the noise he makes and it makes her head spin. Not because she's never heard it before. The exact opposite actually. It's the exact noise that Stefan makes when they are in a similar situation. She is honestly beginning to understand why Katherine would want them both. The idea of toying with them both was erotic, and now that she'd at least kissed the both of them, she had to admit it was also sort of a turn on. His tongue caresses hers and a tiny moan escapes her throat, against her own free will. She is sure he hears it and is surprised he doesn't make a comment, but he doesn't have time to. She looks up, her breathing heavy, at the angry male bartender. Her cheeks flood crimson and she mutters a, "Sorry." before standing up and grabbing her jacket and phone, and heading out the door, not even bothering to look at Damon as she walks away. The interruption was perfect, she realizes. Who knows what could have happened had they really been alone? Soon enough, he is outside next to her and before she knows it, he's got his arm around her waist and they are in an alleyway in between the bar and some other building, one of which her back is pressed against. "Hey!" she objects loudly, but not before she is cut off by his hand over her mouth.**

_"Hey?" he whispers, his eyes boring into hers. "I give you the kiss of your life and all you can say is 'hey'? That's a little ungrateful, don't you think?" he asks as his other hand rests on her hip, his fingers playing at the hem of her shirt. "Or did you just forget? Maybe...maybe you need something to refresh your memory, hm?" he whispers, moving his hand from her mouth. He stares at her lips and all he sees is Katherine.  
_

**"Damon, don't-" she starts to say, but he cuts her off again, this time with his lips_. _And again, the alcohol combined with the way he smells can make her believe that she is kissing Stefan. And revenge is sweet, she has to admit. Though Stefan could never know about this, it would kill him. But the fact that he lied to her fuels the fire in her and she wraps her arms around Damon's neck.**

_He groans when she does this, and both his hands are on her hips, pulling her lower half against his. She's soft and warm beneath his touch and he can't believe he's kissing Elena Gilbert, his brother's girlfriend. But the fact that this is Elena Gilbert doesn't process in his brain, because she kisses like Katherine does. Her lips, her tongue, it all reminds him of Katherine, so he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He picks her up then, and holds her against the wall of the bar with a sigh. He pulls his lips away from hers and attacks her neck. Metaphorically of course. He kisses and nips at her flesh, and then grinds his hips into hers when she wraps her legs around him, smirking at the sound of her desperate whimper._

**Sh_e _gasps when he pulls their lower halves together. He's rougher than Stefan is, that much she can tell already. But she doesn't protest or push him away like she knows she should, not yet. She tells herself that she will push him away if he tries anything else. However, this thought is savagely murdered when he scoops her up and uses the wall as a support. She whimpers softly when his lips and tongue are on her neck, and she wraps her legs around his hips for better leverage. He grinds against her and she gasps loudly. The sensations he's causing in her groin are too much to ignore, and she knows that she should really do something to stop him, but she can't make herself. She's too drunk to comprehend that she could get in a lot of trouble for this, and then Stefan might quite literally kill Damon if he ever finds out. But whose to say Stefan will have to find out? A soft moan escapes her lips just as Damon's teeth graze her ear lobe and she hears his cocky chuckle. But instead of pissing her off like it normally would, she's turned on, and she clings to him tighter as his assault on her neck travels downward.**

_He loves the sounds she makes. Especially when he nibbles on her ear lobe. He can't help but chuckle and he is sure that when he does, he's going to get the boot, but instead she pulls him tighter as his lips travel across her clavicle and then down her sternum. He pushes her up higher against the wall, his hands supporting her using her perfect ass that he's stared at more than once. His lips travel further downward until they are right above where her shirt begins and he wants the power to make the blasted material disappear. He decides to compromise and leave a small mark right above the fabric. He puts his lips against her flesh and sucks on it lightly, in the valley between her breasts, which he wants so badly to touch. "Oh, Damon," she whimpers, her fingers tightening on his shoulders, and the sound goes straight to his groin._

**She can feel his hands on her ass and she know somewhere in the back of her mind that she should be angry that he's touching her like this, but she isn't. In fact, judging by the wetness she can feel between her legs, she's definitely enjoying it. She supports herself by putting her hands on his shoulders and her head tilts back as his kisses move lower and lower. Every place his lips touch goes up in flames and she bites her lip to keep from making any more noise. She doesn't want him to know how heavily affected she is by his simple touches. But when he makes a hickey right above where her shirt starts, she can't control her heated whimper of his name, or the clenching of her fingers on his shoulders. She bites her lip and then gasps in surprise when he suddenly puts her on the ground, but doesn't move away from her. He's staring into her eyes as if he's searching for something, but she doesn't know what.**

_He wants her. He wants her right here and now and he wants her to know that. He's trying to convey the message mentally, while trying to figure out if she could possibly be coming undone the way he is, but she simply stares up at him, her eyes wide and doe like. Fuck, she looks so innocent. That type of innocence just needed to be violated. He grabs her face and pulls her lips to his for a wanton, needy kiss, and while his tongue is diving in between her surprised lips, his hands travel up her stomach to her perfect, perky breasts and he caresses them through the material that he still wants to make vanish into thin air. She arches into his touch and he groans, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth._

**Oh, Stefan would definitely kill Damon if he knew what his brother was doing to her. His hands on her breasts cause her head to spin, and she arches into him without thinking about it. She's really got to put a stop to this soon before it goes much further. Because if he keeps touching her like this, she's not going to have the willpower to stop him even though she still knows she should. When he groans, her heart skips a beat and she sighs as his teeth nibble on her bottom lip. You would think that being bitten by a vampire in any place would scare a person, but it doesn't. In fact, it makes her even hotter. She reciprocates by winding her hands into his hair and biting his bottom lip. She smirks a little herself when he groans and presses himself against her desperately, as if he needs to feel her against him in order to survive. She doesn't say she minds. But that might be because she's sort of feeling the same way.**

_Elena Gilbert likes using teeth. Boy oh boy, is Stefan one lucky bastard. He can't help but press himself against her, wrapping his arms around her small waist while he does it. He wants her. God, he needs her. He slides his hands up the back of her shirt, feeling her warm skin beneath his fingertips. If she wants to turn back, now is her chance out, because anything that happens after this is totally and completely not his fault. He pushes her shirt up and then kneels in front of her, pressing soft kisses above the waist band of her jeans and he sighs softly when her hands tangle in his hair and he's sure he can hear her sighing and moaning above him. He takes a brave step. She slides his hands up her thighs and to the button on her jeans. He kisses right above her belly button, his tongue darting out, and at the same time, he pops the button of her jeans and his thumb and forefinger slide the zipper down._

**Oh, his fingers on her back feel incredible. She leans forward to kiss him again but before she can, he's on his knees in front of her, kissing the area above her jeans and it feels so good she can't help the sounds that tumble from her lips. She runs her fingers through his hair and she enjoys the softness between her fingers. She bites her lip and moans when his tongue brushes above her belly button. And then she feels the pop of her jeans and hears the zipper going down and her eyes snap open and she looks down. "Damon..." she says, her tone a mixture of fear and chastisement. **

_He stands, without fastening her jeans, and places his hands on either side of her head. "If you want me to stop, I will." he whispers. "But one thing I won't do is lie to you." he says, running his finger down her arm and to her hand. It's a low blow, and he knows it is, but he has to have her. He won't be able to walk away tonight without taking her right here, against this wall. "I want you." he whispers now, looking into her eyes. He could compel her, but he doesn't. He wants it to be real._

**She watches as he stands and her body freezes when he puts his hands on the wall behind her. She listens to her words and her heart pounds in her chest. "But one thing I won't do is lie to you about it." he whispers and she looks at him. Low blow, she wants to say, but he's right. Stefan lied to her. And that hurts. Which she's sure is the only reason he said it, because he wants her to betray Stefan...just like Stefan betrayed her. She bites her lip and then looks up at him, his eyes boring into hers again. "I want you." he whispers. She snorts and shakes her head. "Why?" she asks. "Because I belong to Stefan? Or because I look like Katherine?" she asks, reaching down to zip and button her pants.**

_"Because I belong to Stefan? Or because I look like Katherine?" she asks, and he watches as her hands move to fasten her jeans. He stops her by wrapping his fingers around both of her wrists. "Dam-" He cuts her off again, his lips on hers. He brushes his tongue against her bottom lip, making her sigh, as he slowly lifts her hands above her head, pinning them above her using his left hand. His right hand slides down her arm, over her breast, and to her jeans again. He brushes his finger over the elastic band of her panties and she whimpers, pushing herself against him. He pulls his lips from hers and smirks. "Someone's a little excited, hm?" he whispers, his fingers playing with the elastic._

**She's going to lose her mind, and kill him, if he keeps teasing her like this. She doesn't know how long she'll be able to take it, and the longer her stands there teasing her, the more time she'll have to change her mind. She doesn't think he realizes that, because if he did then she was sure that both of their pants would be on the ground by now. 'Oh, God.' she thinks suddenly. 'Am I really going to do this?' And then his fingers slip into her underwear, brushing against her most forbidden parts and she moans loudly, her head leaning back against the wall. 'There's your answer.' something in her head says as he begins sliding his middle finger up and down her her nether lips.**

_He watches her for a moment, continuing his teasing play with the area right above where her panties begin. He's sure that she's losing her mind, and he loves it. He loves being able to bring her so close to the edge and in the back of his mind, he wonders if it's like this when she makes love to Stefan, or if Stefan is too noble and gentle to tease her. He can't picture his brother teasing anyone, much less in the bedroom. He looks at Elena and sees a sudden shocked look cross her pretty face, Katherine's pretty face, and he acts quickly, thinking that maybe all this teasing is giving her too much time to think. He slips his hand into her panties, stroking her sweet cunt. He smirks when she moans, louder than he's heard her moan all night, her head tilting back and giving him perfect access to her beautiful neck. He leans forward, pressing chaste kisses against her neck, the perfect contrast to what his middle finger was now doing between her legs. He was sliding it up and down, purposely avoiding her clit as she did so. He still had one hand pinning her arms above her head, and his strength was coming in handy as she struggled and moaned, bucking her hips to get leverage. "My, my, aren't we eager?"_

**"Damon!" she whines in protest, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he continues. She bites her lip, whimpering helplessly, still trying to gyrate her hips against his hand to create some friction against her most sensitive part. She wants to punch him for being such a damn tease, but she knows that if she does, she'll only end up hurting herself. Or he'll just grab her hand and use it against her in some way. She suddenly gets an idea and can't help but smirk slightly as she lifts her leg, bending her knee and rubbing against _his_ most sensitive parts. He lets out a sound that she can't tell if it is a sigh or a groan and she bites her lip, doing it again. Now, he groans and his eyes clamp shut tightly. The hand that is holding hers above her head comes down and grabs her knee, stilling it's movements. "Not fair." he grunts.**

_"Damon!" she whines, and he grins from ear to ear, sliding his finger up and down her wet slit. He wonders how she tastes, and wonders if she's up for that sort of thing. He's 'dated' girls who nearly tried to kill him for even suggesting that sort of thing, and before tonight, he would bet money on her being like those girls. But now that he's seen her in action -almost- he's beginning to think differently. He notices her ghost of a smirk, but doesn't understand or ask why she's smirking. He doesn't really care...that is, until she rubs her knee against him. He sighs deeply and figures she doesn't dare do it again, but then she surprises him for the umpteenth time that night. His eyes shut tightly and he groans, stilling his hand inside her panties. He reaches down and grabs her knee with his other hand, ceasing her movements. "Not fair." he grunts before opening his eyes. _

**She smirks. "Oh, but it's perfectly fair for you to torture me?" she whispers, glad to have her hands free. Staring him in the eye, she runs her hands down his chest and then to his waist. His hands find their way against the wall beside her head again as she slowly unbuckles his belt and then undoes his pants. She watches him close his eyes in anticipation and she looks down as she slides his jeans and black boxer-briefs down a few inches. Her heart beats rapidly in excitement as bits of his private parts come into view. She glances up at his face for a moment as she moves the elastic out of the way and wraps her fingers around his length. His reaction surprises her.**

_"Oh, but it's perfectly fair for you to torture me?" she whispers, and he simply smirks at her, pulling his hand out of her underwear. He doesn't take his eyes away from hers as her hands slide down his chest and to his belt, and he puts his hand on the wall behind her head again as she unbuckles it timidly. He closes his eyes, mentally preparing himself for whatever it is that she's about to do. He's sure that she'll surprise him, whatever it is. He bites his bottom lip softly as she unbuttons and unzips his pants, and the friction it causes when she pulls them and his boxer-briefs down makes him sigh quietly, but he doesn't think she hears. He wonders for a second if she is going to do anything when her hand slips inside his undergarments and wrap around his stiff cock. "Oh, fuck!" he cries loudly, a few decibels higher than he means to, bucking his hips much like she had. She's frozen for a second, but then she begins stroking him and he groans, burying his forehead in her neck. "Oh, God..." he groans, taking a few deep breaths._

**Even though she's trying not to, she is comparing this to the way Stefan behaves, and Stefan never behaves like this. He never swears in front of her like this, not even when she touches him. She sighs and continues to stroke him slowly, inhaling his scent when he leans into her neck. She closes her eyes and imagines that it's Stefan she's touching and not Damon. He makes it difficult to concentrate on anything, however, with the way he's sighing and groaning into her ear. He nibbles her ear lob softly and she groans, her eyes closing. She senses his right hand coming off the wall and she bites her lip in excitement, wondering what he's going to do. She'd bet all the money in the world that whatever it is, she's going to like it.**

_God, he should kill Stefan. Just so that he can have her. Her small hand around his shaft is slow and timid but he's sure that with a little bit of practice, she'd be right up to speed. Pun intended. He's groaning and sighing into her ear like a horny teenager, but he can't help it. He turns his head slightly and nibbles her ear lobe, her groan shooting right to his core. He takes his hand off the wall and his fingers dance down her belly before slipping back into her panties. This time he doesn't tease her. He slides his middle finger inside of her and she nearly deafens him with her shout, her grip on his cock tightening for a moment, causing him to shudder deliciously. His thumb finds her clit and he rubs it in slow circles while pumping his finger in and out of her just as slow. She whimpers and wriggles against him again, trying to make him move faster. "Mmm, Damon!" she whimpers impatiently, her hand moving faster on his dick, making him groan loudly._

**When she guessed that she would like whatever it was he was going to do with his hand, she was so right. She cries out loudly, her hand clenching his member tighter for a second when he slips his longest finger into her wet center. She whimpers, biting her lip almost painfully as she tries to get him to move faster. "Mmm, Damon!" she whimpers. She quickens the pace of her hand hoping that as a reward, he'll quicken the pace of his. She needs more. She turns her head so that his lips are level with his ear. "More." she moans. She wants it to sound like an order, and she's disgusted when it comes out more like begging, but when he complies, she can't bring herself to give a fuck.**

_Hearing her beg for more nearly makes him blow his load right there. He groans again and slips another finger inside of her, delighted by the beautiful half-gasp, half-moan that tumbles from her lips. She has a hand on his shoulder and it's gripping him tightly. He pumps his two fingers in and out of her furiously, his thumb working her clit in rapid circles. He's huffing and puffing as she pumps his cock and he remembers to keep his cool. If he's going to come, he's going to come inside of her. And she is going to come first. At this thought, he brings his other hand down, pulling her shirt down to expose one of her breasts. "Fucking beautiful." he groans before capturing the nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tiny bud._

**"Oh!" she cries loudly when hes mouth closes around one of her nipples. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she moans in one breath as his tongue does circles around it. Her grip on his shoulder and his dick get tighter and she pumps her hand faster, making him groan, which in turn created vibrations around one of her more sensitive areas, making her moan again. She leans her head against the wall and bites her lip, trying to keep from groaning too loudly in case anybody just happened to be walking by. Now she was too exposed and definitely didn't want to be caught. She was breathing heavily and she felt the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Oh, God, mmm." she moans incoherently. **

_He needs her to come. And soon. If she keeps making sounds like that, he's not sure how much longer he's going to last. _Especially_ if she swears like that again. He needs to make her come. With the hand that isn't working vigorously between her legs, he pulls her shirt down, giving some attention to her other breast. He brings one nipple to life while using his fingers on the other one and she's getting louder and louder. He can tell she's getting close. He pushes harder on her clit and then leans close to her ear. "That's right, come. Come just for me." he orders in a sultry tone, pumping his fingers even faster. He brushes his tongue against her ear and then leans back to watch her face while she comes. The feeling of her walls tightening around his fingers makes him groan loudly, imagining how that would feel around certain of his other extremities._

**Her head swims while he gives both of her breasts the attention she's craving and she can't help how loud she's getting. Not that she cares anymore. She wouldn't care if there was a news crew at the end of the street at this point because even if the bar behind her started crumbling, she wouldn't stop him. She practically screams when his thumb puts more pressure on her clit and when he orders her to come, her entire body listens to him. She even stops moving her hand. She simply crumbles as her blood rushes in her ears and the most intense wave of ecstasy and euphoria crashes over her, making her knees shake. In the back of her mind, she's vaguely aware of him wrapping his one arm around her waist as she collapses into him, her whole body shaking. "Damon!" she groans loudly, gripping his shoulder tightly, her breathing shallow and uneven.  
**

_He doesn't even care when she stops jerking him off. He just wants to watch her facial expression when she loses it completely. And hearing her vocalize her pleasure isn't half bad either. His dick throbs with each sound she makes in combination with watching her eyes scrunch closed tightly and then her mouth open wide. He moves his hand from her breast to around her waist when her knees shake to the point that she can't stand and she falls into him. He continues his ministrations between her legs until her shudders are few and far between. He smirks his signature smirk, hearing his name come out of her mouth that way. He can't believe that he's just brought Stefan's Elena to orgasm outside of a bar in Atlanta, Georgia. He leans her back up against the wall and she looks at him, her eyes dark and hazy as she tries to focus them on him. He slowly slides his hand out of her panties and brings his moist fingers to his lips, licking off her delicious essence and gauging her reaction. Her eyes dart to his fingers as his middle finger disappears into his mouth for a second, then his ring finger, and then his thumb. "Tasty." he whispers seductively, and she whimpers._

**When her world is done crashing around her, Damon pushes her back up against the wall and if she had any energy, she would reach up and smack that smirk right off of his beautiful face. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm down her racing heart. She's trying to make her eyes focus, but at the moment, it's not working. She watches in a haze as he lifts his hand, the hand that had been in her underwear until two seconds ago, to his mouth. She watches in amazement, and some arousal if she's being completely honest, as he licks her juices off his fingers. She's never seen anyone do that. And God, is it a turn on. "Tasty." he whispers in a sexy tone, making her whimper involuntarily. She hates making that noise...especially with him.**

_He smiles slightly, licking his lips just for good measure, as his hands go back down to her pants. He hooks his fingers in the side belt loop and slowly lowers them. "Wait!" she gasps, her head flying back and forth, looking up and down the alley. "Elena, I'm a vampire. I'll hear someone coming, and I'll let you know." he winks. She opens her mouth to speak and he cuts her off with his lips for the millionth time that night. While kissing her, he releases himself completely from the confines of his pants and sighs a little as the humid air ghosts over his half naked form. He brushes a finger against her and she gasps, breaking their kiss. "Can I..." he sighs into her neck. He doesn't finish the sentence. He wants her to finish it for him._

**When he begins to pull her pants down, she panics, looking up and down the alleyway and nearly giving herself whiplash. "Wait!" she gasps. "Elena, I'm a vampire. I'll hear someone coming, and I'll let you know." he says with a wink that makes her want to hit him again. She opens her mouth to tell him to fuck off, or something to that effect, when he cuts her off with his gorgeous lips again. She sighs and can't help but kiss him back. He's too good to pass up. She senses him pushing his pants down the rest of the way and her heart thuds in her chest, knowing what may come next. He suddenly brushes a finger against her still sensitive area and she gasps, accidentally breaking the kiss. "Can I..." he sighs, his hot breath tickling her neck in a pleasurable way. She nods. "Fuck me." she finishes for him. If she's going to hell, she might as well have fun doing it.**

_He groans, his hand balling into a fish in her shirt. "If you insist." he adds just to be cocky. Just to be _him_. He pushes her pants down the rest of the way and helps her feet out of them quickly, before lifting her and pushing her against the wall like they were earlier. He positions himself at her entrance and then slides in, causing them to both gasp loudly. "Oh, fuck, Elena." he groans into her shoulder while she simply moans and whimpers incoherent streams of what he's ninety-nine percent sure are obscenities. Then again, he thinks that even if she were speaking in a coherent tone, he wouldn't understand a word of it. She's so fucking tight and hot around his cock that he doesn't think he can breathe. He braces himself and her against the wall before he begins moving in and out. Again, they both groan, their heads tilting back simultaneously. She feels so fucking good. He doesn't even waste time. He needs a release and he's betting that she could go for another one as well. He fucks her, hard, his hands beneath her ass again to keep her from falling. And God, does she feel exquisite. _

**"If you insist." he says, but she's too horny to be annoyed at the moment. She watches as he slides her pants and underwear down and she quickly steps out of them with his help. He scoops her up again and pushes her against the wall, where she wraps her legs around his waist again and she takes a deep breath in preparation. She bites her lip and then he slides inside her. They both gasp loudly and her eyes close as mutters curse after curse under her breath. He says her name in the same tone, next to another couple of words that she can't make her brain focus on. He feels too good to think about anything else. She groans alonth with him as he slides in and out of her, slowly at first. Her head lolls back against the wall and then when he picks up speed, she already feels close to the edge again. She wraps her arms around his neck, holding herself close to him. In the back of her mind, she regrets not making him take his shirt off because she wants to feel his skin underneath her breasts, which are still hanging out of her shirt, but she doesn't acknowledge it because it's not long before the tightening in the pit of her stomach begins again for the second time that night. "Damon!" she gasps. "I'm-I'm s-so close!" she cries, biting his neck.**

_When he bites her neck, he groans loudly. "Then come for me again." he whispers, going as fast as he can, sure that she's going to have bruises on her back because of the wall in the morning. He half hopes Stefan doesn't see them the next time they fool around, but knows that if his brother ever does, he wants to be there when it happens. Then again, the likelihood of seeing Elena's bareback while Stefan is around is very unlikely, but that's another matter entirely. He groans loudly when she starts to tighten up around his dick. It feels even better than he imagined. He gasps trying not to come before she does. She lets out another scream of pleasure and he knows that she's coming by the way she's shaking in his arms. "Mmm, come again, Elena," he grunts as he comes hard and fast. As a vampire, he's really just shooting blanks, but it feels just as good as it did when he was human. "Ohgod!" he moans._

**"Then come for me again." he orders quietly and she moans as the first waves of what's sure to be a fantastic orgasm start to hit her. He's fucking her into the wall and she's willing to bet that she's going to have bruises, but she doesn't ask him to stop. In fact, she doesn't really mind it. Who would have known he would turn her into such a masochist. "Oh! Oh!" she screams suddenly and she begins shuddering in his arms as more and more euphoric waves crash down on her, making her lose her mind all over again. She vaguely hears him telling her to come again, and she has no problem complying this time either. Especially when he shoots into her, shuddering violently. "Fuck, Damon, fuck!" she shouts as the last wave hits her. She clings to him, for fear that if she tries to stand, she will just collapse at his feet. He leans heavily against the wall, still supporting her under ass. "Mmmm," she moans contentedly as she comes down from her second orgasm.**

_"Oh, fuck," he sighs, trying to get his breath back. He leans against the wall, supporting her and himself. He thinks that if he tries to move, he'll collapse with her on top of him. Then again, that might not be such a bad idea...but he didn't have the energy required to fuck her brains out again. He took a deep breath and then put his forehead against hers. He kissed her lips slowly and chastely, as if they hadn't just fucked in an alleyway, and she kisses him back. He pulls back after a second and looks at her as she blinks rapidly as if trying to clear her vision.  
_

**"Oh, fuck," he sighs and she simply nods in understanding. She knows exactly what he means. She doesn't bother trying to move yet. She simply lets him hold her entire weight because she knows he can handle it, and frankly, she doesn't know if she can right now. When he kisses her again, she weaves her fingers into his hair. God, he's such a good kisser. Stefan is too, but there's just something about the way Damon's kisses can be a perfect combination of sexy and innocent all at the same time. He pulls back after a second and she blinks quickly as the realization of what just happened sets in. And with that realization comes the realization that he's still very much inside her. She puts her hands on his shoulders. "Can...can you...put me down...now?" she asks meekly.**

_He can't very well say no. Gently, he sets her to her feet and they both hiss when he slips out of her. Awkwardly, he takes a step back and pulls his pants back up, quickly buttoning and zipping them up. He watches as she pulls her own pants up and zips them up just as quickly. She adjusts her shirt and bra to the way it's supposed to be, though he thinks it looks better the other way, and then she combs her fingers through her soft, brown hair. The hair that practically started this whole fucking thing. "Shall we?" he says, gesturing down the alleyway before walking away from her. After all, he only did it because he's drunk and she looks like Katherine._

**She watches as he takes a step back and then pulls his pants back up. Oh, right. Pants. That would be good. She bends over quickly and pulls her jeans up in a fluid movement. She can feel his eyes on her as she tries to break the world record for fastest time ever putting pants on. She adjusts her shirt and her cheeks burn, but to make him not notice that, she combs her hair down in front of her face. "Shall we?" he says, causing her to look up as he starts to walk back towards the bar entrance. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head as she follows him. After all, she only did it because she's drunk and he smells like Stefan.**

**_Fin._  
**


End file.
